Pytri's Chronicle of the Beast Wars
by Norcinu
Summary: A retake of the Beast Wars, only difference my OC characters crashes in. A little immature girlkidchild named Pytri who has memory problems and a love of fighting, no turning back now! What will Primal do? Prelude and Chapter 1 up!
1. Prelude

**Pytri's Chronicle of the Beast Wars**

**Noricnu:** Well, here it is, the prelude. If you're the Beast Wars fan and know all about Transformers, then you don't have to read the italics bold. Though Beast Wars fan or not, come and read :) Hear that? This explains the (start) of the Beast Wars, so come on in and read!

Warning, point of views (POV) will change ALOT. In the prelude, the point of view changes from my character, to the audience/author/no-one in particular then back to my character. Throughout my fanfic, POVs will change, it will be shown after ''s. Oh and my chapters are really long…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own the Beast Wars, but I do own my character and her ship. Oh and the italics bold Beast Wars descriptions are from; wars summary and on those video covers. I just a bit adjusted so I make it a bit more exciting.

Enjoy!

* * *

**Prelude!**

"Travelling through space AND time, eh?" I talked to myself, looking at the warp gate that the Predacon ship generated a few miles in front. I continued to practice my sword skills with the blade attached to my left arm, at least it kept me from boredom.

"I wonder what those Predacon fools are up to now…" I asked myself once again. I've got the whole ship to myself yet there's nothing on Cybertron to do, so I'm stuck here watching a Predacon ship take off to go to another adventure without me.

"What could Megalomaniac have in store this time? Must be good if he hasn't told anyone, even his most trusted soldiers…" I gave this idea some thought and my sword changed back into my normal arm. I hacked into the Predacon ship's computer and got the co-ordinates of the warp gate.

"Dim-witted older sibling, actually following HIS orders, pathetic! Honour my ass!" My words echoed off the walls of the ship. "Hopefully they'll be able to overthrow Megatron and become the commander of the Predacons, then I wouldn't be such a drifter and outcast anymore" I slammed my fists on the keyboard, angry with myself for getting so isolated from everyone.

"Pytri," I said to myself, "the wacko nickname he gives me…" I shut off my optics, remembering the old times with my older sibling and how we would make crazy nicknames for each other for the fun of it. I hated the old times, it disappeared and now only war and death is how I have fun. I switched on my optics when the screen on the side started beeping.

I walked to it and looked to see who had joined the party, "A Maximal ship? What fun," I said sarcastically, but then noticed what sort of ship it was, "Damn, that ship's got stasis pods, even better!" Who knows how many Maximals are on board the ship, those Predacons are in trouble.

I got to my controls and began typing down those co-ordinates, no way are they going to leave ME behind. They're going to get themselves exposed, captured and executed! That Megatron, he can't even steal something without getting rendered, yessss. I chuckled to myself at my impression of Megatron's trademark dialogue.

The Predacon ship went through the warp gate, then the Maximals, next me. I braced myself as I went through the warp entrance, being a bit behind them I might come out a few days or so later. "Well, a little sister's got to do what a little sister's got to do; save her older bro before he gets his butt kicked, hard."

* * *

Two ships warped out of space and time, a ship of Predacon criminals, and the Maximal exploration ship pursuing it.

**_They are from the planet Cybertron where mechanical beings are able to take on a disguise of another local life form to adapt to their surroundings and to protect themselves from Energon fields. They are called the Transformers._**

Both ships opened fire on each other, letting out an array of powerful plasma substances that tore off parts of each of the ships' coverings.

_**The Transformers are separated into two 'tribes'. The peaceful Maximals and the fierce Predacons whose sole purpose is conquest. Each Transformer has their own unique personality, traits and weaponry. They all have their own jobs and own ambitions in life. Their technology is incredibly advanced, being able to travel to any galaxy they want and lately, able to travel through time as well.**_

The Maximal ship is heavily damaged and shuts off engine power. As the ship falls into a blue planet's atmosphere, it turns and gives the Predacon ship one final blast.

_**Energon is what Transformers need to survive, but if it is too plentiful, it can cause damage to their robotic forms, forcing them to faint into stasis lock when exposed to it in robot mode. It is both their power and weakness, if one acquired enough, the destruction it could cause is boundless.**_

The shot makes a direct hit and Predacons' ship engines go offline, the Predacon spacecraft then falls into the planet's atmosphere along with the Maximals.

_**The Predacon leader of the ship is Megatron; the ultimate villain of the Predacons. He is clever, ruthless, cool, and lusts only after power. **_

While the Maximals land in a thin canyon landscape, the Predacons land where volcanoes are present. Both of the tribes' ship engines are damaged beyond repair so the Transformers will be stuck on this strange planet for a while.

_**The Maximal commander is Optimus Primal; a confident and charismatic philosopher and warrior, who is widely respected and known by the Maximal tribe.**_

When the smoke clears and the fearful damage has been realised, both the Maximals take a look at their temporary home. A wide range of local life forms, a variety of different flora and two moons.

_**Stasis pods contain inactive Transformers, ready to be awakened. Before the Maximal ship crashed, a number of stasis pods were released so they would avoid becoming more damaged by staying in the ship. **_

A Predacon walks out of the ship, furious the leader had taken them to the wrong planet. He battles Megatron for leadership but loses and decides to join the Maximals.

_**A few days pass, the Maximals and Predacons fight to survive and they go through exciting days of exploration and conflict. **_

As the Transformers spend their time on this strange planet, a stone circle is found showing abnormal readings. Both the Maximals and Predacons fight to claim it as their own but a plasma shot, activating it, accidentally hits the centre of the stone circle, releasing a strange energy beam into space.

* * *

The trip, as usual, was a short one but no other ship was seen. A few glimmers were seen in the distance and I saw stasis pods orbiting around a blue planet and so I headed towards it. If there are stasis pods that means there are stranded Transformers. I looked around the planet's solar system I was in and then looked back at the blue planet, I could swear it was Earth but it has two moons… What could Megatron want with this lousy planet?

I cruised towards the planet and looked for any Predacon signatures. My monitor beeped at me, "Computer what is it?" I called out.

_Abnormal warp gate opening 10 metres on port of ship. Unidentified signal heading this way. If caught near formation of warp gate, unknown consequences are probable._

"ONLY 10 METRES! Who knows what that could do to me!" I piloted the ship farther away on route to the blue planet, nervy about the situation I was in.

I smile as I move away, the warp gate hasn't formed yet so I should be safe. But the computer continued to beep at me, maybe I'm not out of the way yet? The strange energy signal I forgot about has come this way, now I'm worried. I yelped and pulled the thrusters back, wrong move.

The warp gate formed and my ship was in the way. The alarm went off and I tried desperately to get out of the way of everything but no use, the beam hit and the ship shook violently.

A pain went through me, then a strange sensation, I felt like I was going to give way. Everything began to radiate an intense white light and sparks flew out of the ships' walls. A few seconds went by and the ship gave the signal that we were now entering the planet's atmosphere.

_Prepare for ground collision._

I couldn't see what was happening and tried to look through to where the ship was going, I saw clouds and the ground coming straight towards me. My eyes widen at the sight, "Oh slag…"

* * *

**Norcinu:** Well, there it is. Whatdothink! Ooo, excitement! Please don't disappoint me. Oh and I wonder what that 'bright light' did to the character? 


	2. Crashing In

**Pytri's Chronicle of the Beast Wars**

**Noricnu:** This happens in between 'Episode 5: Chain of Command'. Thank you Master Solo and Stormsangel-animerocs for reviewing and making my spirits soar! Something did happen to Pytri, but hey her memory's blank.

**Disclaimer:** Beast Wars aren't mine. I do own my character that's the star of this fic, AND I own another white and blue-feathered character that is YET to be named.

Take pleasure in reading! And please give me suggestions about anything!

* * *

**Chapter 1 – Crashing In**

The ship made impact in the canyon.

Dirt sprayed upwards. The ground shook from the collision. Smoke poured throughout the area and heated air spurted from the exhausts of the spacecraft. A scanner came out of the ship automatically and examined the vicinity.

A thin blanket of light surrounded the area. As the scanner was surveying it, the wing tore apart from the fuselage, falling heavily on the ground with a thud and the scanner recoiled as quickly as it came.

Scanning complete. Life form detected. Initiating transformation sequence… 

A grey furred transformer flew swiftly towards the crash site, followed by two more individuals, one a giant wasp, and the other a red robot, which was gaining on him.

"Eat plasma Optimus Primal!" the red one yelled at the grey flier in front of him. He takes out a pistol and blasts plasma shots at the Maximal Commander.

"Eat it yourself Terrorsaur!" The Maximal sways to his left and easily dodges them. He turned, his guns reveal themselves and fold onto his own shoulders, and then he begins shooting back at Terrorsaur, who shields himself with his red wings attached to his arms. The wasp transforms into another robotic being and joins in, pulling out his dart gun and shooting wildly.

Terrorsaur advances to Optimus, avoiding every shot with ease, proving how he'd earned the title of Ariel Combat. He quickly flies upwards above Optimus and his shoulder cannons twist, shooting out large balls of radiance. The commander reacts quickly and manages to avoid the two missiles, but only then realises those same missiles were heading straight towards the ship.

"No!" The Maximal calls out, watching the missiles hit right next to ship, causing the fliers to flinch from Terrorsaur's mistake. The missiles explode next to the ship, only narrowly missing the nose of the spacecraft but fortunately, causing it to rock slightly.

A purple aurora shrouds the ship causing it the to malfunction and damage the life form inside.

_Transformation sequence discontinued. Error. DNA lost. Energon interference. Beginning to scan again._

Once again the scanner released a thin light, looking for a suitable life structure for the transformer inside to take. The light disappeared and the scanner collapsed back into the ship.

_DNA scanning complete. Initiating activation sequence. _

The fliers hover still, wondering if the transformer inside survived both the crash and the missiles.

_Error is……insignificant. Continue transformation sequence. Complete._

The door smashes open, smoke seethes outwards with a small figure struggling to get out. Before anyone could get a good look at the newcomer, bats stream out of a nearby cave, frightened by the sudden commotion.

Terrorsaur transformed into a large red pterodactyl and flew towards the figure, determined to get a new comrade. Before Optimus had time to react, the other Predacon blasted him out of the skies. "Optimus should know never to turn his back on Waspinator!" The green and yellow transformer mocked.

A high pitch moan came from the ship's core, Terrorsaur crowed, swooped down, grabbed and lifted the transformer off the ground just before the ship self-destructed. The small feathered transformer just froze in dread at seeing her ship explode before her; she kept quiet and waited what for what would come next. Her ride turned and flew her in the opposite direction towards a large wasp.

"You're just a kid?" Stammered the one carrying her. She looked up to see who her saviour was, only to see a long daunting beak of red pterodactyl. "Wasspinator wants to know name of kid-bot" the other one spoke, she grew wide-eyed when she heard the wasp talk to her, she still was silent, unable to talk after the rush of events happening to her.

"Hmm, the silent one, eh?" Her carrier questioned, "Well, quiet or not you gonna take orders from me, Terrorsaur. Got it?" The girl nodded furiously, not wanting to disappoint these strong-looking warriors. "But what about Megatron?" The wasp asked, the word 'Megatron' seemed to be familiar, but where did she hear it? Her thoughts were interrupted when she saw more of her kind below them.

"NO!" Someone yelled out. Two narrow green lasers streaked towards them, shooting down the pterodactyl, and her. Luckily she landed softly with her small, yet effective wings spread out.

Her POV

Wings! Thank Primus, I've got wings! I cheered mentally to myself. Whoever shot those lasers has some nerve. I looked where I was, a forest to the right, a steep hill behind and pretty blue crystals on my left.

A piercing sting, shot through my body and everything became blue. I winced in pain quietly and shook it off. The blue disappeared, weird I thought as I looked towards the crystals sprouting on the side of the hill.

In front of me was that considerate flier who saved me earlier, getting up. I owed him one. Shots where heard in the sky, I looked up to see someone fall beside me, it looked like that wasp but in robot mode. His dart gun dropped in front of me and I turned to pick it up. Strange looking gun, but a gun's a gun.

More voices were heard. I look to my left to see the ones who shot me, the ones who shot my rescuers just then. I lifted up my own gun and aimed at them…out of plasma liquid. I dropped my gun and kept hold of…Wasspinator was it? Wasspinator's dart gun, he's in stasis lock so he can't mind me borrowing it.

I looked back at those opposers and they came to a halt just staring at me. What? Haven't they seen a kid before? A kid… I looked at my right arm, then my left. I panicked and became alarm, I'm a kid! This couldn't be right, I thought I was older. My breathing became thin and I started to tremble a bit as I realised I couldn't remember anything before the crash.

"Kid! Hurry! Come over here, NOW!" One of those other transformers said, why would I want to go over to them when they just shot me? Yeah, very trustworthy. I kept on thinking about how _not_ upright they were when I noticed they seem to be staring at something above me, with fear in their optics. "Megatron?" A yellow spotted one called out.

_Roooooaaaaaaarrrrrrr._

Woah, that sounded heavy. I turned to look back and saw a purple and black transformer land just behind me with a loud thud. Three more followed him, a grey, strangely armoured one with a stinger on his tail, a purple one with eight freaky legs spouting from his back, and some lady with huge talons on the edge of her hand, wings and a look of hatred on her face when she saw me staring at her.

I focused my attention back on this Megatron and then noticed a huge tyrannosaurus head on his right hand. He looked over me and started talking but I was too occupied looking at a t-rex laser head thing that was stuck on his hand, what weird weapons these people have. Imagine the damage they could do to someone…oh dang, I'm in trouble if I make the wrong move.

I think he noticed this, he stood beside me and he was nearly twice my height. I gulped as he pushed me over with his han.. -I mean jaw. "What is your name child?" I looked up as he started to take a step towards me.

My name, I thought. I couldn't even remember my name… Maybe I just came out of the assembly line, I started to shift backwards when he took another step forward. "Answer me!" He yelled, I couldn't remember my name, I couldn't remember anything, my memory was blank.

He took another step forward with a purple light coming into view from his jaw. "I gave you an order! Disobey me and I'll turn you into scrap!" I stumbled a bit and took further steps backwards, over Wasspinator. This guy was going to shoot me just for some name, I had to think up something, fast.

My mouth opened to say something, anything but then a plasma bullet was heard and Megatron was shot down. "Pytri…" I squeaked rapidly the same time he came down, it was the foremost word but no one heard me. Pytri. It was the first word I could remember, then it must be my name.

Those ones over there must be trying to get rid of me again, I tried to run to the woods but…Terrysaur? Terrorsaur kneeled up and gestured me to stop, "No! Fight back, fight back!" He took out his gun but was shot to the side. He seemed to know what he was doing, sort of, but I owed him a favour so I might as well follow his orders.

I looked at the other warriors who were behind Megatron, they were all shooting from behind a rock! They weren't fighting! But more plasma shots aimed at them, not me, caused part of the hill to collapse onto them. The shooting stopped once the hill collapsed and I heard someone running towards me.

That spotted guy came running towards me, he grabbed my arm and started pulling me towards his teammates. "C'mon we gotta get you outta here and away from the Preds!" He yelled, why? I looked back to Terrorsaur and saw him trying to lift himself off the ground once more. Fight back.

I stopped dead in my tracks and the one dragging me stopped but his face had a desperate expression, "What are you doing? We've gotta get out of here!" He ordered again, I just shook my head and edged back a bit. "Let go" I spoke lightly, trying not to be aggressive and start a tussle.

"No, I'm going to get you out of here!" Yells were heard from his comrades telling me to move, but I still stood my ground. "Let go..." I said in a more firm voice, now I'm getting annoyed. "No," he said again, we now were in a tug-o-war with my arm, trying to get to one side of the battlefield, he just wouldn't let me go!

"LET GO!" I screamed, with my strength I pulled him closer, side kicked him right in his stomach, and swung my arm into his face. I still wasn't finish with him, I took out the dart gun and aimed it right at his abdomen and pulled the trigger.

I skipped a few backward steps towards Terrorsaur. I nearly tripped over a rock and accidentally dropped the gun. Everything seemed to be silent, but it was broken when that purple guy gave out a laugh, "Seems you can shoot?" He was talking to me again, I looked at him and thought of a tough response, "Don't see why not." He laughed again, why did he find it so funny?

"You could make a good warrior," he started. A warrior? I'm already a soldier! "With some Predacon training of course" I walked towards him, he seemed _nice_ enough.

"No Megatron!" A yell from a damaged grey bot on the other side, "can't you see? A child can't be rushed into this war!" A child? So what? I narrowed my optics, that's just insulting, and he said it right in front of me!

"Well Optimus, if you want her, come and get her…" I didn't like how he said that. I glanced back and saw Megatron aiming his jaw at me, charging up to fire. Before I could stir, the tail he held in his other hand prevented me from moving to the side. "Why let her live is she isn't going to survive the Beast Wars?" Wait, don't I have a sword somewhere on me?

I turned my head faintly and began, "Life's not worth surviving," I paused and got ready, "But surviving is worth living!" I thought of a sword and my left arm altered and changed into my own personal blade. I brought it forward and quickly spun around to carve a scar on Megatron. I sliced a bit of his tail off but only left a mark through his jaws.

He got his t-rex head ready for another discharge, I acted quickly before it fired. I shoved my sword right through his t-rex skull, through his gun head. He recoiled from the stab and his head blew up sending both of us backward.

I was thrown onto the heap of blue crystals and that same piercing sting, only stronger, shot through my body and I cried out from the immense pain it gave me. In what seemed like ages (but only a few seconds) the pain subsided, but I throbbed everywhere. When I thought the pain was over it started again but I heard Megatron shout out something to me.

"Go into Beast Mode!"

The phrase entered my head, "Beast mode!" I shouted, my body began modifying and transforming. A twitch and sparks flew out but the pounding completely stopped, though I felt numb everywhere. I transformed into some prehistoric bird, a strange looking one though, but first objective is to get myself out of this theatre of war. I started to run towards the trees and scooped up the dropped dart gun with my own jaws.

I took a glance at that other team, especially at the tall blue and gold one with a scary face, then continued my way darting through the trees. He seemed so familiar, oh who cares? My memories gone and I've got to get out of here!

Leaves crunched beneath my feet and branches were pushed out of my way. The loudest thing was my breathing, so deep, hard and raspy. I felt so much adrenaline was surging through my circuits, but I wasn't alone.

Someone behind was catching up on me, but they were too camouflaged to see and I was moving too much to spot them so I picked up the speed and raced away. I feel so horrible, like that I was going to collapse any second, but somehow I liked that feeling. The trees start to disappear after a few seconds and I paused. Soon all that was left were bushes, barely a couple of trees…

…and a bridge over the canyon to safety.

I twisted the gun in my mouth a bit so my teeth wouldn't snap off while I was crunching it. A shallow growl came from behind a large bush and something crouched, snuck up, but it wasn't quiet enough for me not to notice.

A Velociraptor! I backed up as it came near me. It continued to advance towards me with its claws out and mouth showing the sharp, curved teeth. I started to shiver from the thought of those teeth ripping my mainframe out. I took a glance at the bridge and back to the Velocirator, it knew what I was thinking and took a running stance.

I froze, I couldn't possibly fight something as big or as experienced as this, so all I had to do is hope I could push myself even harder, and hope I'm a faster runner. I looked at its every move and it looked at mine. I've got to do this, I've got to do this, I thought, then I started to count in my head. 3. 2. 1.

I took off, and it came after me. I was too tired from all of this to be able to get very far, it jumped for me, but I was able to dodge right under it. It stood in my way to the bridge, and tried to swipe me with its talons. I jumped back and shifted the gun a bit in my mouth. Click!

I aimed the gun at it and locked my teeth on the trigger. I shot without hesitation but I didn't waste my time, I ran towards the clump of forest across the bridge before the smoke cleared.

I got there! Safe! Away from those warheads, I tried to run further into the forest but pain penetrated my leg and I collapsed. I took a glimpse at my leg and saw a huge slash mark across it, I can't believe it! The Velociraptor got me! My Primus, it's deep!

My leg spat sparks out and crackled, but I couldn't do anything but wait for it to heal. I dragged myself a bit further through the forest and waited for a few minutes listening to the gunfires across the canyon and to my own deep breathing. Then shouting was heard and silence.

The bush behind me moved and branches snapped and turned my head and snarled only to scare a small mammal pest. I continued to wait until my leg was functional again but not after I heard voices.

"I can't believe chopper face got outrun by some small fry out there!" One voice said, another raspy voice was heard afterwards, "Quiet vermin, I'm certain a cheese eater like you wouldn't be able to even get near it." He grunted, I thought about this…did that voice just call me an it? I felt like jumping out and telling them off for insulting me like that, but that wouldn't be the smartest thing to do, no.

"Optimus, what are we going to do about our comrade on the loose? Shouldn't we go and find him?" I bopped my head when I noticed the large one was talking about finding me. I continued to look at them through a thin gap between the tall grasses but flinched when I saw the grey one look at me.

I'm in for it, I'm doomed! But instead of giving out my position, all he said was, "That Maximal out there will reveal himself when he's ready." Now that is hard to believe, that grey, damaged guy just let me off…

I decided to rest for the time being, just until I had the energy to go out in the opening again. My memories have faded away and now I don't who I am, or what I am. Maximal? Or Predacon?

* * *

**Norcinu:** Well, hope you liked this long chapter. Oh and the 'some lady with huge talons on the edge of her hand, wings and a look of hatred on her face when she saw me staring at her' is another OC. She's a white and blue sharpshooter, worries about her looks and is a microrapter gui. She looks like Pytri (dino-bird) only bigger, different colour and with 2 pairs of larger (working) wings; her second pair is attached to her legs. She also uses cybervemon. Problem is I need a name for her, so far it's between Taloney and ViperTalon.

I need suggestions before the next chapter please, 'cause I'm stuck on Chapter 2 >>;; Review to keep my esteem high!


End file.
